The Talent Show
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Yugi and Ryou are participating in their school's Talent Show. Yami and Bakura aren't exactly happy about it. But their lights have a little surprise planned for them! (complete)
1. The Rehearsal

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ryou and Yugi's musical talents are a gift from me for the duration of this story ;D

****

The Talent Show  
Chapter 1: The Rehearsal  
By Shadow's Mirror

Yami Yugi sat at the back of the auditorium, in a relaxed pose completely at odds with the expression on his face. He was leaning forward with his chin propped on his arms, which were resting across the back of the chair in front of him. He looked as though he were in pain. Not surprising considering that the screeching sound currently coming from the stage bore a striking resemblance to the battle cry of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Only not as musical.

"That's the most annoying sound I have ever heard. What are they supposed to be doing?"

Yami glanced at the scowling figure sitting a few seats away. "I believe that is the school orchestra. Yugi said they were playing…" He frowned slightly as he tried to remember what his light had said. Yugi had been so excited about this 'School Talent Show' that he had told him a considerable amount in a constant stream of chatter for over an hour. It had made Yami's head hurt trying to keep it all straight, and he wasn't completely sure that he had grasped it all. "Something about cats." 

Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow and stared at the group of teenagers on the stage, his expression a mix of fascination and disgust. "If they're trying to imitate the sound cats make when they scream in pain, I'd say they're succeeding." 

"No, I think it's supposed to be music." Yami refused to admit to the fact that, for once, he agreed with Bakura. 

"In that case, even Ryou could do a better job." Bakura sneered and leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head as he lost interest in the so-called performance. 

Yami smirked slightly. Bakura had a point there, although he'd never tell him so. At the mention of Bakura's light, he automatically scanned the stage and spotted both Yugi and Ryou standing together near the end of the line of students. He sighed. "It looks like they're going last again."

"What?" Bakura sat up and peered at the stage, annoyance radiating out of him. "I don't believe it! I told Ryou that he was to get it over with early tonight, so I didn't have to sit through the whole thing!" Bakura glared at his light who was, fortunately, too far away to notice. Ryou seemed to sense something through their mind-link though, because he suddenly dropped the sheets of paper he was holding. As he and Yugi started picking them up, Bakura sighed and sank back into his seat, muttering something under his breath. 

Yami frowned at him. "You're not helping, you know. Yugi told me that Ryou's very nervous about performing in front of everyone."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "As if I don't already know that! I'm the one who has to share his body, after all! What do you mean I'm not helping, anyway? I agreed to this 'separate forms while rehearsing' nonsense of theirs, didn't I?" He folded his arms and sulked. "I still don't see why they won't let us remain in our soul rooms for this. I could be catching up on my sleep…"

Yami sighed. They'd been arguing about this since Yugi had first tentatively mentioned it, over a week earlier. "It is important to them that we are here, but not as part of them. This way, we can still watch over them, and help them if they need it, but they will be able to do something entirely for themselves. It is such a small request, how could you even consider disregarding their wishes?"

Bakura scowled. "I agreed to it! That doesn't mean I have to like it!" 

He was about to go on when he realised that the sounds coming from the stage had stopped. "Thank Ra!" he muttered feelingly, causing Yami to grin. 

A tall, thin woman with dark hair pulled back into a tight bun and wearing a shapeless black dress that hung to her ankles, bustled the orchestra off the stage. Both Yamis winced as her high-pitched voice rang through the auditorium. "That was very good! All right now, Tristan, Téa, time for that lovely duet of yours!" 

Bakura groaned and glanced at Yami. "If you still want to send me to the Shadow Realm, do it now and I'll go without a fight. Just bring me back before Ryou's turn, or else you'll have to explain my absence to him!"

Yami smirked. "Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily! If I have to sit here and listen to this, so do you!" 

Bakura scowled and sank even lower into his seat, until he was almost lying down. "Well it was worth a try…"

* * *

The stage director's voice rang out as she motioned a young girl forward for her turn. The girl started her act; she was reciting a poem she'd written herself, only to be stopped by the woman because she wasn't standing exactly where she was supposed to stand. The girl started her poem again, but was interrupted again. This time it was because she wasn't reading loudly enough. By the time she finally started, she was near tears. 

"You know, if I didn't think the monsters would complain about it, I'd send that witch to the Shadow Realm. She'd fit right in." 

Yami looked around, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise at the conversational tone of Bakura's voice. Usually a threat about the Shadow Realm was spoken in a low growl. 

"Really? I thought you enjoyed watching people being tortured?"

"People, yes. My light, not particularly." 

"An honour reserved for yourself then…" Yami muttered. Bakura ignored him and they were both silent for a time, their attention on the stage where their lights were both standing, nervously waiting for their turns. They were the last in line and, after over an hour of assorted methods of torture laughingly described as 'performances', it was almost their turn. Finally. 

"I've half a mind to send her there anyway." Bakura broke the silence by continuing his original train of thought.

Yami smirked. "I'd agree with that." At Bakura's look of surprise, he clarified. "About your having half a mind, not your sending her to the Shadow Realm." 

"Very funny, Pharaoh." Bakura glared at him. 

Yami chuckled. "So, what has she done to Ryou that you find worthy of punishment? I know she's annoying, but it's not like she's actually hurting them." He waved lazily at the stage, where the stage director was telling off a young boy for not having memorised his lines for his skit yet. 

Bakura snorted. "Maybe not your light, but you know what a weakling mine is! The slightest thing can upset him for days. He's been worked up about this for the past week. By day he can't concentrate, so it's impossible to have a decent conversation with him." He shrugged as Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Not that I'd want to, but it would be nice to at least have the option. The real problem's at night though. She's got Ryou so tense he tosses and turns all night, every night. How's a spirit supposed to get any sleep with all that going on? Then there's the constant barrage of emotions coming from his soul room… He's a mess, and it's all very inconvenient for me."

Yami struggled to keep a straight face. "I see. Well, at least it won't be for much longer. Yugi told me that this is the final rehearsal. The show is tonight."

"About time. The sooner it's over, the sooner things will be back to normal." Bakura glared at the stage, but whether he was glaring at his light or the director, Yami couldn't tell. 

"Since when have things been 'normal' for us?" He couldn't resist saying it. The glare he received was almost enough to make him laugh out loud. 

"You know perfectly well what I mean…"

Yami was about to reply when a movement caught his eye. He grinned and nodded towards the stage. "Kaiba's turn." He didn't have to say anything else. Bakura immediately sat up and leaned forward, his full attention on the stage and the entertainment that was about to take place there. 

Seto Kaiba strode forward to the front of the stage; somehow managing to ignore the stage director as she screeched the same things in his ear that he'd been ignoring ever since the first rehearsal. He lifted a small book up in front of him and began reading in a steady monotone that would easily send the most energetic child into a deep and dreamless sleep within moments. It was a particularly impressive performance considering that he was reading a particularly violent battle scene. At the end of it, he closed the book and walked off the stage without a word to anyone. 

Yami and Bakura reacted the same way they'd reacted to his act since the first rehearsal. They both burst into laughter so loud that their lights glared at them from the stage. Fortunately, since they were in their spirit forms, no one else heard them.

"I hate to say it, but it's almost worth having to sit through everything else just to see that." Bakura smirked. 

"Seto Kaiba, forced to participate in something that has nothing to do with either Duel Monsters or computers." Yami's eyes gleamed with amusement at his rival's predicament. "What a pity he won't be doing that in the actual show." 

Bakura's smile faded into a scowl. "Yeah. I can't believe he's getting out of it!" He glanced over at Yami. "Any idea how he's doing it?" 

Yami shook his head, looking thoughtful. "I've told you all I know. I have a feeling I was not supposed to overhear that conversation. I don't even know whom Yugi was talking to at the time. He merely mentioned that Kaiba was definitely not going to be in the show. Since then, I haven't heard anything else about it. Yugi has been very secretive for the past few weeks. I know he is keeping something from me. I asked him about it and he assured me that he would explain as soon as he could, and that I was not to worry." Yami sighed. "As if that were possible…"

Bakura nodded. His response was unusually subdued. "Ryou's keeping secrets too. Trying to, anyway. He never was good at hiding things from me. But… it's different now. I have to ignore anything he lets slip and pretend I don't notice when he's lying to me." He shot a pained look at Yami. "Ryou's a hopeless liar." 

Yami understood Bakura's discomfort. Not so long ago, Bakura would have simply forced Ryou to tell him the truth, and most likely punished him for lying. But the events of Battle City had changed all that. Now, Bakura and Ryou were learning to co-exist and it wasn't at all easy for Bakura. He was literally having to change the habits of over five thousand years! 

"Whatever is going on, it seems to concern tonight," he offered quietly. 

Bakura nodded silently, uneasy about having said so much to someone he generally considered to be his opponent, if not his enemy. He glanced at the stage, where the director was supervising the set-up of an old upright piano and some of the tenseness left him. "It's their turn." 

A slight smile settled on Yami's face as he resumed his relaxed position, leaning against the back of the chair in front of him with his gaze fixed on the stage and the two teenagers heading for the piano there. He sensed Bakura also leaning forward. 

* * *

On the stage, Ryou was sitting down in front of the instrument and Yugi was standing beside it looking very nervous. The stage director kept telling him, "Chin up now and smile!" but he wasn't really paying any attention to her. His focus was on the two shadowy figures sitting at the back of the auditorium, and on the thought that he had to remember to sing the wrong song! Luckily, that wasn't really something he could make a mistake with, since Ryou only had the one set of music with him. As Ryou started to play the opening notes, his fingers moving softly and hesitantly over the keys as though he hadn't been playing for very long, Yugi began to sing. Just like he had at every rehearsal. Badly enough that the stage director winced, and quietly enough that his voice wouldn't carry all the way up to the back of the room. 

* * *

Yami frowned slightly as Yugi's soft voice barely reached him. "Poor Yugi, he is so nervous. He doesn't normally sing so softly, only at these rehearsals." 

His voice was little more than a murmur, but Bakura still heard it. 

A thoughtful frown creased the ancient tomb robber's brow and he started to lean towards Yami but sat back again as he thought better of it. Why should he bother sharing the fact that Ryou wasn't playing like he normally did? He sent a glare at the stage director; sure that she was the reason for Ryou's hesitation. 

Ryou had been playing the piano for years. Bakura didn't know much about music, but he knew what he liked and he'd always enjoyed listening to Ryou play. There was one song in particular that had always been able to calm the spirit, even when he was furious with his light. Although there was no way he would ever admit the fact to anyone, least of all Ryou. He had never even admitted to listening to the music, although he suspected that his light already knew that much. Since Battle City, Ryou had begun playing more regularly than he had before. But the way his light normally played was far different to how he had been playing during these rehearsals!

Bakura waited until the two lights had finished their act before he spoke. "Ryou can play better than that. Either that witch is making them both nervous, or they're doing it deliberately." He hadn't intended to say anything, but the thought he'd had was too good not to share. 

Yami picked up on his point immediately. "Perhaps they're trying to be so bad that they get excused from being in the show." He and Bakura traded a glance.

"That would explain Kaiba's little act too. Except that Kaiba seems sure that he's not going to be in the show, while Ryou seems sure that he will be." Bakura raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Yami nodded. "Yugi also assured me that he will be in the show. Even though I tried to talk him out of it," he admitted with a slight wince.

Bakura smirked. "Yeah. Me too. Ryou's been so nervous, I was sure I could convince him not to be in it. But he just said it was something he had to do." His smirk faded and he sighed. "I still can't believe I just gave in…"

"It seems to be important to them." Yami stood up as Yugi and Ryou started down the stage steps. "Time to go." 

"Finally!" Bakura jumped to his feet with more energy than he'd shown during the entire rehearsal. 

As they started down the tiers towards their lights, Yami thought of something. He glanced over at Bakura. "Did Ryou ask you to sit at the back of the auditorium?"

Bakura blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I take it Yugi did too?" At Yami's nod, Bakura smirked. "How about tonight we find ourselves a couple of front row seats? So we can actually hear them?" 

Yami looked surprised. "I didn't know you could use the Eye." 

"Huh?" 

"You just read my mind." Yami smirked as Bakura glared at him. Then they were within earshot of their lights. 

"Yami! Come on! We have to hurry! We only have a few hours before the show!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and practically pulled him out the door, waving to Ryou with his free hand. "See you tonight, Ryou!"

"Bye, Yugi!" Ryou smiled slightly, but it didn't quite hide the nervousness that had become a part of him for the last few weeks. He turned to Bakura and couldn't quite meet his yami's eyes. That was becoming a habit. One Bakura found very annoying. 

"Why won't you look at me?" His tone was rougher than he'd meant it to be and he mentally cursed himself for causing the wounded expression that flickered through Ryou's gentle brown eyes. "Never mind, let's just go." He stalked to the exit, forcing himself not to look back at Ryou. He knew that if he looked, he'd just end up doing something stupid. Like apologising. 

* * *

Ryou sighed softly as he followed Bakura out into the sunlight. He knew his other half was getting annoyed with him, and he knew why. He was also determined that Bakura would not find out what was going on. Not until it was time. He just hoped that Bakura's admittedly shaky patience would hold out for another few hours. 

"Tonight," he whispered softly. "After tonight they'll know."

To Be Continued…


	2. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ryou and Yugi's musical talents are a gift from me for the duration of this story ;D

****

The Talent Show  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
By Shadow's Mirror

Yugi took one last look at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was time. He quickly slipped his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, his mind running through the plan again, even though it was far too late to change it now. He wished he could have had Yami's help with it, but that would have ruined everything. A grin flickered across his face at the thought of Yami and Bakura's likely reactions to what would happen that night. 

They had no clue what was going on. It was going to be a complete surprise, just the way he and Ryou had planned it. Provided that all went well. 

There was still one thing that could go wrong, but Yugi was determined not to dwell on it. If he thought about it too much, Yami might pick up on it. He didn't want any awkward questions. Not tonight. 

As he finished buttoning his jacket, Yugi left his bedroom and headed for the stairs, calling out as he went. "Grandpa! Yami! I'm ready!" 

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Auditorium, a crowd had already begun to gather outside. After wishing Yugi good luck, Grandpa went inside to find his seat. Yami and Bakura had insisted on escorting their lights safely inside, so Yami stayed with Yugi. The performers' entrance was around the side, but Yugi had arranged to meet Ryou out front first. If he could find him.

Yugi sighed as he turned to Yami. "Can you see Ryou? It's times like this I hate being so short." 

Yami smiled and obligingly scanned the crowd for the familiar white hair of their friend. It only took him a moment to spot the teenager, standing next to the building with a very nervous look on his face. Yami frowned slightly when he saw Bakura standing a few feet away. The tomb robber did not look happy. 

With a soft sigh, Yami lightly touched Yugi's arm to get his attention. "Yugi, Ryou is standing over there, with Bakura. They've either argued, or Bakura is not pleased about having to listen to the entire show again. Not that I can blame him for that…" 

Yugi pulled a face. "Yami! It's not going to be that bad! Really!" 

Yami sighed, but made no comment as he carefully guided his light over to Ryou and Bakura. 

* * *

Ryou managed a small smile as he caught sight of Yami and Yugi threading their way towards them through the crowd. "Bakura, they're here," he said softly. Bakura nodded, but remained silent and Ryou sighed softly. The spirit had wanted to stay at home, so Ryou had needed to use the dreaded 'hikari eyes' to persuade him to come. As a result though, Bakura was now sulking about the fact that he had been unable to say 'no' to his light. As if he'd had a chance against the eyes…

On the bright side, since Ryou would be backstage for the first half of the show, he wouldn't have to deal with Bakura's sulkiness until the intermission. Maybe not even then, if Miss Ridgemont refused to allow he and Yugi to join the audience after their act was over. Unfortunately, Yami would have to deal with Bakura for the whole show. The potential for trouble was enough to give Ryou a headache. 

Yami took one look at the pain in Ryou's eyes and frowned at Bakura. "Whatever's happened between you two, put it aside for tonight. Ryou needs to be able to concentrate and he can't do that if he's worried about you." 

As Bakura spluttered indignantly, Yami turned to Ryou. "Try not to worry, Ryou." He glanced down into the violet eyes of his light. "That goes for you too, Yugi. Bakura and I will be fine. We're looking forward to hearing the two of you." He put the lightest emphasis on 'hearing' and smiled slightly as Yugi's eyes widened and a faint crimson blush stained his cheeks. A soft gasp came from Ryou, confirming that he too had caught the reference. 

Yugi shifted uncomfortably and caught Ryou's eye. "Come on, we'd better get inside. Miss Ridgemont won't be happy if we're late."

Bakura stirred. "Is she the one who looks like a Harpy Lady, without the wings?" 

A startled giggle escaped from Ryou before he could stop it. He glanced at his yami and was even more surprised when Bakura smirked slightly at him. It was the smallest hint of a smile, but suddenly nothing seemed anywhere near as worrying as it had five minutes earlier. 

Ryou smiled at his yami, his first real smile for several weeks. "Yes, that's Miss Ridgemont. You're right, Yugi. We'd better go." Ryou turned to head for the door and so missed the stunned look on Bakura's face. 

Yami nudged Bakura when he didn't move. "Bakura! We need to go with them, remember?" He peered into the other spirit's face, frowning slightly. "Bakura? What is it?"

"Huh?" Bakura shook himself out of his shock, silently cursing at himself for his weakness. It had only been a smile! It wasn't as though Ryou had never smiled at him before. Although, he had to admit, his light didn't smile very often. Quickly cutting off that line of thought before it could go any further, Bakura realised that Yami was still waiting for a response, and their lights were almost at the door! "It's nothing, Pharaoh. What are you standing around for? Our lights are getting away!" 

Yami shook his head as he and Bakura hurried after the two teenagers. With Bakura in one of his moods, it was going to be a long night. 

* * *

"Remind me, why are we putting ourselves through this, again?" 

Yami tried to ignore the low voice muttering in his ear and focus on the school orchestra, but there really was only so much screeching that a spirit could take in one day. He was actually glad to be distracted from the noise. Turning to the occupant of the seat next to his own he kept his voice low, even though no one else could hear them. "Because this is important to our lights."

Bakura was silent for a moment. "Sometimes I just don't understand them. I mean, what could be so important about our watching this…" He waved his hand at the stage, words obviously failing him as he searched for a suitable description of the torture they and the rest of the crowd were enduring. 

"I have a feeling that we will know the answer to that by the end of the night." Yami blinked and was suddenly distracted. "Was that… No, I guess not."

"What?"

"For a moment, I thought I heard actual music in the midst of the screeching. I must have been mistaken." 

Bakura smirked. "With this lot, definitely!" 

He looked around the packed auditorium and shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe they got this many people to come to this. Still, they haven't seen the acts yet. I guess they came here thinking a 'Talent Show' meant there'd be talent involved." 

"Bakura! That was not nice." Yami struggled not to smile. "Most of these people are probably here for the same reason as you and I. They have family in the show."

"Family…" The word was little more than a breath, and there was a rare flicker of vulnerability in Bakura's eyes as he stared unseeingly at the stage. Yami noticed both, but commented on neither. He knew when it was time to push and when it was time to leave a subject alone. Right now, it was time to change the subject entirely.

"At least we will be able to hear our lights this time. It was very thoughtful of Yugi and Ryou to get us these seats." 

Bakura stirred at the comment and glanced over at Yami. "Yeah. It saved us the trouble of getting them ourselves."

"I don't think that woman behind us was very pleased about it though. She seemed to think that having two apparently empty seats in the front row meant that she should be entitled to exchange her seat."

"Maybe she'll think twice about trying it again." Bakura made a face. "I know I'll think twice about tripping someone up, especially someone built like a Fortress Whale and wearing a skirt that would make the Dark Magician Girl blush."

Yami chuckled. "At least it caught the attention of the ushers. I thought they handled the situation very well."

Bakura smirked. "I was surprised they managed to look her in the eyes as they pulled her to her feet."

Yami was about to respond when the orchestra finally finished their act. The audience applauded them loudly, causing Bakura to shake his head and mutter something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'poor deluded fools'. Yami grinned and opened the program Bakura had 'borrowed' from one of the ushers earlier. He wanted to see who was next. 

"When are they on and how soon after that can we leave?"

"Patience, Bakura! I'm looking for them. Ah! They're the last act before the intermission. Whatever that is. Hmm…"

"What?"

"According to this, they're supposed to be on right after Kaiba." 

"Kaiba? So he's in it after all?"

"According to this." Yami looked thoughtful. 

"Okay, so when's he supposed to be on?" Bakura shifted in his seat so he could look at the program too. 

"Two more acts, then Kaiba, supposedly, and then our lights." 

"Then we can leave?" Bakura looked hopeful, which made him look surprisingly like his light.

"I believe Yugi and Ryou need to stay for the entire show. Yugi mentioned that they'd see if they could join us after the intermission, but he thought it unlikely." 

"Because of the Harpy Lady probably." Bakura sank back into his seat. "I hope Kaiba is here."

"You do?" Yami eyed him warily. "Why?"

Bakura smirked. "Because his act is the funniest in the whole show."

Yami tried not to laugh. "We'll know soon enough."

* * *

"What do you mean, Seto isn't here? Where is he?" Miss Ridgemont's usually shrill voice was even higher with her distress. 

Joey winced and rubbed his sore ears. Not for the first time, he wished Kaiba had chosen someone else to deliver his message. But Kaiba had insisted that he was the only one capable of making the stage director believe such a story. Joey still wasn't sure whether that had been a compliment or an insult. Since it was Kaiba, he suspected an insult. 

"Kaiba's assistant called. He said Kaiba had come down with laryngitis and wouldn't be able to make it tonight."

Miss Ridgemont eyed Joey suspiciously. "Seto was fine at this afternoon's rehearsal…"

"It came on quick. The guy said something about Kaiba having to rescue Mokuba, that's his little brother, from the swimming pool. I guess he caught a chill or something."

Miss Ridgemont bit her lip and glanced through the gap in the wings, through which she could just glimpse a section of the audience. "Oh, that poor boy… But this really is terrible news. It's too late to change the intermission times, which means that we're going to have to find someone to fill in for Seto's turn…" 

Behind her back, Joey signaled Yugi and Ryou.

"We'll do it, Miss Ridgemont!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

The teacher looked startled, and just a little faint, when she realised who had said that. "Oh… Oh no, Yugi, Ryou, I couldn't possibly ask that of you. Besides, you're supposed to go on right after Seto… Thank you, but… I'm sure someone else…" 

Yugi and Ryou traded a swift glance as Miss Ridgemont looked away for a moment. It was time to bring out their secret weapon. They both looked up at her, giving her the 'hikari eyes' that never failed to work on their yamis. Miss Ridgemont gasped faintly as she suddenly found herself confronted with two pairs of wide eyes, one innocent violet and one gentle dark brown. 

"Please, Miss Ridgemont!" Yugi started off, looking up at her as innocently as he could. "I know that we haven't been doing very well at the rehearsals, but I'm sure we could do better if we could play something that we'd had more of a chance to practice. We've been working really hard on two songs for something else, but we could do them tonight too, if you want us to." 

"Oh yes, Miss Ridgemont." Ryou took up the plea, trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. "We were only able to practice at the rehearsals, you see. We've just been so busy with our other two songs. We know them much better. If we did them instead, I'm sure that would fill in the time." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Miss Ridgemont blinked as a faint look of hope appeared in her eyes. "Two songs, you say?" The boys nodded. "You've been practicing them instead of the one you were supposed to do tonight?" 

Yugi lowered his eyes so he was looking at the floor. "I know we should have been practicing this one too, but we have to play the other two at a party tomorrow night, and we've been working on them for months. We had to have them perfect and they're harder than the one we were going to do here." Ryou lowered his head too and nodded. Anxiously, they waited while Miss Ridgemont made her decision.

"Very well, boys. I'll let the announcer know about the change. He'll need to know the details…"

Yugi and Ryou raised their heads and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Ridgemont," they chorused happily.

* * *

The announcer, a young man in his late teens, stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise but there has been a slight change in the program. Unfortunately the next student scheduled for this evening's program has come down ill, so the next act will be Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura performing…" He looked down at his card and frowned slightly. "a piano and vocal act they've called 'A Gift from Light to Darkness'." 

In the audience, Yami and Bakura gasped in shock.

The announcer stepped back into the wings and the curtain began to open.

To Be Continued…


	3. Ryou's Performance

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. The song 'Eternal Flame' was written by Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: During the song, _"Words"_ are being sung and (Words) are being spoken mind-to-mind. Ryou and Yugi's musical talents are a gift from me for the duration of this story ;D

****

The Talent Show  
Chapter 3: Ryou's Performance  
By Shadow's Mirror

The black velvet curtain slowly slid back to reveal a sight that made the audience gasp in surprise. 

A beautiful grand piano had pride of place in the middle of the stage, but all eyes were on the teenager standing beside it. Although two names had been called, only one boy was on the stage. 

He was slightly shorter than average, with a mane of long white hair that appeared to shine silver under the auditorium lights. Although he stood calmly, there was a hint of nervousness in his dark brown eyes. He was dressed neatly in white sneakers, creased blue pants (not jeans like most of the other students) and a pale blue sweater over a white shirt. All in all, aside from his hair, he looked like a perfectly ordinary teenager. 

Taking the microphone out of its stand, he spoke into it and his soft English voice filled the auditorium. "Good evening. I'm Ryou Bakura. My friend Yugi and I have two songs to present to you tonight. Together, we refer to them as 'A Gift from the Light to the Darkness'. The one I'm about to play for you is called 'Eternal Flame'. Kura, this is for you."

As Ryou placed the microphone back into its stand and sat down at the piano, in the audience, Bakura was sitting wide-eyed in shock. He didn't know what stunned him more, Ryou being so calm now when he'd been a bundle of nerves for weeks, or Ryou calling him Kura. He'd never done that before. Bakura decided that he rather liked it. He leaned forward, eager to hear the song. When Ryou played the opening chords, he blinked in surprise and a slow smile dawned on his face. He hadn't known the name of it before, but he immediately recognised his favourite song!

Ryou played with his usual light-but-sure touch, each note rising through the auditorium until the entire room seemed to resonate with the music. There was no sign now of the tentative style of playing he'd used during the rehearsals. Instead, his music brought a smile to every single face in the auditorium, and a tear to more than one eye. But to one particular member of the audience, it meant far, far more. 

After the first bar, just when the audience had gotten over their initial surprise at the young boy's skill, he surprised them again. His voice rose, soft but clear, over the notes of the piano, as though he had done this many times. Only two members of the audience knew that he had never sung in public before, and neither of them had known just how good he was. 

To Bakura, hearing his light play his favourite song was something that he would never forget, if he existed for another five thousand years. But hearing his light sing was even more memorable. He had never known the words to the song, but as he listened, he suddenly realised why Ryou played it so often. Through his mind-link with his light, he could usually sense Ryou's feelings at least slightly. Now Ryou opened the link completely. Even as he sang to the audience, he spoke to Bakura in the most private way possible. Mind to mind. 

__

"Close your eyes, give me your hand."  
(It's a sign of trust. I trust you. Do you trust me?)_  
"Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?"  
_(I'm alive. I live for you.)  
"_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?"  
_(Sometimes I wonder if this is real. You're so different now.)  
"_Is this burning an eternal flame?"  
_(Will you always be with me?)

__

"I believe it's meant to be."  
(I am your light. You are my darkness.)_  
"I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me."   
_(You look so peaceful. I love seeing you so relaxed around me.)  
"_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?"  
_(Am I only fooling myself, or are we becoming friends?)_  
"Is this burning an eternal flame?"  
_(I don't know what I'd do without you.)   
_  
"Say my name - sun shines through the rain."   
_(One word from you can make my day complete.)_  
"A whole life so lonely,"   
_(I was all alone until I met you.)  
"_And then you come and ease the pain."   
_(Yes, you've hurt me. But you've helped me too.)  
"_I don't want to lose this feeling."  
_(I don't want to lose you.)

Ryou continued to play and sing and complete silence fell over the auditorium as the awed listeners drank in every note and every word of the performance. When the last note finally faded into silence, there was a moment where not a sound was heard in the auditorium. Then, as one, the audience stood up and began to applaud!

Ryou swung around in shock and blinked as he looked out on the applauding audience. Bakura instantly knew that his light had become so caught up in the song that he'd completely forgotten where he was! Slowly, Bakura stood. His eyes never left his light and he knew the instant Ryou saw him. Bakura smiled and joined in the applause. At his side, he sensed that Yami had also stood and was adding his applause to everyone else's. A rush of pride filled Bakura's heart as he looked up at his light, who was now blushing furiously. "My light," he whispered, unheard above the applause.

On the stage, Ryou could feel the heat rising in his face and he silently wished that he didn't blush so easily. His gaze darted back to Bakura and he almost forgot to breathe as he saw the look of pride on his yami's face. It was the first time Bakura had ever looked at him that way. Suddenly, Ryou's embarrassment faded and he raised his head and smiled. 

He had done what he had set out to do. He had given his yami a gift that he would not soon forget. Ryou was suddenly glad that he'd allowed Yugi to convince him that this was a good idea. He never would have gathered the courage otherwise. 

Ryou glanced to the side of the stage, where Yugi was standing waiting patiently for the applause to die down so he could make his entrance. Seeing Ryou looking his way, the little light grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up. Ryou smiled back and then stood. He went to the microphone again. The audience quieted as they saw what he was doing. 

"Thank you everyone, I'm very glad that you liked the song. I hope you enjoy the next one too." Ryou was suddenly too shy to say anything else. Instead, he stepped back and held out his hand, motioning for Yugi to join him on the stage. As Yugi obeyed, Ryou sat down at the piano again. He had presented his gift to his yami, now it was Yugi's turn!

To Be Continued…


	4. Yugi's Performance

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. The song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' was written by Jeff Silbar & Larry Henley.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: During the song, _"Words"_ are being sung and (Words) are being spoken mind-to-mind. Ryou and Yugi's musical talents are a gift from me for the duration of this story ;D

****

The Talent Show  
Chapter 4: Yugi's Performance  
By Shadow's Mirror

The audience fell silent as a second boy stepped onto the stage and slowly crossed to the microphone. Everyone waited to hear the promised song, curious as to whether this small boy could sing as well as his friend. Most of the audience were also surprised at his appearance, and not quite sure what to make of it. 

He was very small, little over four feet tall. His black hair stuck up in long spikes around his head, each spike tipped in dark red, and blonde lightning bolt bangs framed his face. His large eyes were a beautiful violet shade and gave him a look of innocence that was in startling contrast to his outfit. 

He was wearing leather. Black leather. With silver buckles. A lot of silver buckles. His black leather top had a row of buckles down the front and was topped with a black leather buckled neck belt. His black leather pants were held up with not one, but three, buckled belts and were tucked neatly into black ankle boots with small buckles on the sides. If it hadn't been for his size and the innocence in his face, he would have looked dangerous. As it was, he looked seriously adorable. More than one female in the audience sighed at the sight of him. 

As he crossed the stage, his walk was slightly hesitant. When he reached the microphone, he unclipped it from the stand and clutched it tightly in both hands. He was obviously nervous. But then he looked into the crowd, apparently at two empty seats in the front row, and he suddenly became calm. Looking up, he smiled a startlingly sweet smile and began to speak. 

"Hi everyone! I'm Yugi Moto. As Ryou said earlier, tonight we're here to sing two songs. One from each of us. You've heard Ryou's, now you're about to hear mine. I hope you like it. It's called 'Wind Beneath My Wings'. Yami, this is my gift to you."

In the audience, Yami smiled slightly and leaned forward, his eyes locked on his light. Now he understood all of Yugi and Ryou's secrecy for the past few weeks and he felt as though a great weight had lifted off his heart. He'd been so worried that Yugi was in some kind of trouble, and all this time Yugi had merely been planning this wonderful surprise for him! 

Although he was intent on his light, in a distant corner of his mind he noted that the tenseness he'd sensed radiating from Bakura all week had finally ceased. The other spirit might not have shown his concern about Ryou keeping secrets from him, but Yami had sensed it all the same. Now, both the spirits' minds were eased at last. 

Bakura glanced at Yami and smirked as he recognised the look in the Pharaoh's eyes. At that moment, nothing existed for Yami except his light. The building could come tumbling down around his ears and, unless Yugi was hurt by it, he probably wouldn't notice a thing! Bakura was strongly tempted to test that idea. Fortunately for everyone, Ryou chose that moment to begin playing again. Within moments, Bakura's eyes were locked on his light, their expression the same as that in Yami's eyes. Though he'd be the last to admit it.

Ryou played the opening chords of the song and Yugi took a deep breath, suddenly nervous again. He remembered something Joey had told him a few days earlier. A trick to get rid of stage fright. Joey had said to look at the audience and imagine them in their underwear. Unfortunately, the only members of the audience that Yugi could make himself notice at that point were Yami and Bakura… A crimson stain coloured Yugi's cheeks and his hands tightened around the microphone as he made a mental note to never listen to Joey again. That hadn't really helped. He swallowed as he realised that Ryou was almost finished with the introduction. It was time. If he was going to do this, it had to be now! Closing his eyes, Yugi took a deep breath and raised the microphone, calling on all his courage to do what needed to be done. 

The audience had just settled into their seats, enjoying the lovely music, when the voice of an angel rose over the notes. Stares and startled gasps were the reactions of most of the audience. Bakura even managed to tear his gaze away from Ryou long enough to blink in surprise at Yugi's sweet voice. Like Ryou, Yugi had never performed in public before, or in the hearing of either of the yamis. 

Yami Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he heard his light sing for the first time. The boy's clear voice was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. But Yugi had another surprise in store for his yami. The same surprise that Ryou had sprung on Bakura earlier. Yami gasped as the mind-link between himself and his light suddenly opened completely for the first time in weeks. A flood of emotion filled his mind and then Yugi's soft voice was speaking just to him, even as he sang to the entire auditorium. 

__

"It must have been cold there in my shadow,"  
(I don't tell you often enough how much your presence means to me.)  
_"To never have sunlight on your face."   
_(I love having you with me. Even if no one else knows you're there.)  
_"You've been content to let me shine."   
_(Without you, I'd never have had the courage to do half of what I've done.)  
_"You always walked a step behind."   
_(You're always there for me, whenever I need you.)  
  
_"I was the one with all the glory,"   
_(Everyone thinks I've done so much, that I have such skill,)  
_"While you were the one with all the strength."   
_(But really, it was you the whole time.)  
_"Only a face without a name."   
_(I wish I could tell the whole world about you,)_  
"I never once heard you complain."   
_(But I like having you as my secret. I think you like it too.)   
  
_"Did you ever know that you're my hero,"   
_(You mean so much to me.)  
_"And everything I would like to be?"   
_(Strength. Will. Courage. Heart. You have them all.)  
_"I could fly higher than an eagle,"   
_(But now I'm not afraid to be myself,)  
_"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."   
_(Because now that you're with me, my soul is complete.)

Yugi finally ran out of words, too overcome with emotion to keep the mental link so open without risking breaking down in front of the whole audience. He could feel Yami's emotions surging through the link as well and their minds brushed lightly in understanding and agreement before they both eased the link back to a more comfortable level. Although the link was now little more than a light whisper at the back of their minds, Yugi continued to sing. His emotions filled his pure young voice with a powerful intensity that had the audience sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation until the song ended with a light ripple of notes, courtesy of Ryou. 

As the last notes hovered in the air, Yugi took a shuddering breath, fearful for a moment that he was about to faint. He hadn't expected the experience to be so draining, both physically and emotionally. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the glare of the lights. A loud roaring sound filled his ears and he wavered slightly on his feet. Then an arm slipped around his waist, a slightly built form pressed against his side and Ryou's voice whispered in his ear. "It's all right, Yugi. It's almost over. Now smile and wave, they're giving you a standing ovation." 

Yugi blinked and, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he realised Ryou was right. The roaring sound was actually the thunder of applause as the audience showed their appreciation for his performance. Suddenly very embarrassed, Yugi somehow managed to smile and wave, although he could feel heat flooding his face and knew that he was blushing furiously. Still feeling more than a little faint, he was very glad to have Ryou by his side. Especially when he looked down at the front row, right into two proud crimson eyes, and knew that it had all been worth it. 

Glancing at Ryou, Yugi smiled. "We did it!" His voice was a little husky from the singing. 

Ryou smiled back. "Yes, we certainly did." He glanced down to the front row and then looked back at Yugi. "I think they enjoyed it."

Yugi nearly laughed. Ryou's calm comment somehow put everything in perspective. He nodded. "Yes, I think they did too." 

To Be Continued…


	5. Encore with a Twist

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. The song 'Eternal Flame' was written by Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly. The song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' was written by Jeff Silbar & Larry Henley.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: During the songs, _"Words"_ are being sung. Ryou and Yugi's musical talents are a gift from me for the duration of this story ;D

****

The Talent Show  
Chapter 5: Encore with a Twist  
By Shadow's Mirror

After several more bows, the curtains finally glided together, enclosing the stage in the eerie twilight of the backstage world. Yugi and Ryou remained still for a moment, savouring the shadows and sudden quiet and silently calling on them to calm their minds and restore their strength. But their peace didn't last long.

"Boys! That was amazing! Incredible! Such talent! You naughty boys! Why didn't you tell me you could do that? Why, if I'd known that, you could have done those songs from the start!" Miss Ridgemont rushed up to them, her shrill voice only slightly hushed in deference to the audience sitting just beyond the curtain. She gazed at Yugi and Ryou as if her mind was whirling with plans for them. Yugi and Ryou traded a swift glance. They were saved from having to reply by a sudden, and very welcome, interruption.

"Miss Ridgemont!" Joey called out as he, Tristan and Téa hurried over, anxious looks on their faces. "Some of the costumes for the last act have gone missing!"

"What? Oh no!" With a gasp, the panicking stage director started off to check on the situation. Tristan and Téa went with her; both sending winks and grins over their shoulders at Yugi and Ryou. 

Yugi stirred as he remembered something. "Um, Miss Ridgemont!" Yugi trotted after her. "Now that Ryou and I have performed, is it okay for us to watch the rest of the show from the audience?" 

"What? Oh, yes, I suppose so. I'm sorry, Yugi, but I really must go and see to these costumes." The very distracted woman practically ran off the stage as Yugi turned to grin at Ryou and Joey. 

"Way to go, Yug! Nice work! Your singing wasn't bad either." Joey grinned at his friend and then glanced at Ryou. "You were good too, Ryou. How do you think your yami liked your present?"

"He'll find out. As soon as I get him alone." The three teenagers whirled around as Bakura's voice came from the curtain. Sure enough, Bakura was slipping through the heavy drapes with Yami close behind him. Bakura's eyes were intent on Ryou but the boy didn't recognise the expression in them. The words had been spoken more softly than usual, but that was the same tone of voice Bakura usually used when he was about to fly into one of his rages. Ryou bit his lip, unsure of exactly what his yami meant. He'd thought that Bakura had liked it, but what if he'd been wrong? 

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice was a very soft whisper. Bakura blinked in surprise, but Yami and Joey immediately flared up in defense of the nervous light. 

"Bakura! You're worrying Ryou! Just tell him that you liked it!" Yami glared at the other spirit.

"Yeah! Can't you see how scared he is? He thinks you hated it." Joey didn't quite dare to glare at Bakura. He glared at Ryou instead. "Although I can't believe you'd actually think that! I mean, man Ryou, you were great out there!"

Bakura scowled. As usual, everyone had taken what he'd said in the wrong way. It was all his light's fault for being overly sensitive. But there was no way he was going to correct Ryou in front of everyone. Since they didn't look like they'd agree to leave Ryou alone with him any time soon, that left only one option. 

Ryou gasped as Bakura suddenly moved forward, merging their bodies before anyone else even realised what he was doing. As soon as they were one again, he felt Bakura's mind open to his and he understood what the spirit had meant by his comment. A radiant smile dawned on Ryou's face. He turned to Yugi, eager to share his news. "He liked it! He really liked it! He just didn't want to say it in front of everyone." 

Yugi laughed at the excitement in Ryou's voice. He'd rarely seen his friend so happy. It was a nice sight. "I'm glad." He turned to his own darkness and looked up at him. "Um… Yami…" As Yami turned his crimson gaze onto him, Yugi fell silent, suddenly shy. He knew how his partner had felt about the song. After all, their mind-link had been open for most of it. Still, he really needed to hear it confirmed aloud.

Yami smiled at his little light as he closed the distance between them until they were standing only a couple of feet apart. "Yugi…" His voice was unusually gentle. "I was greatly touched by your gift. Thank you, my light." Yugi's smile seemed to brighten up the entire area. 

"Hey, I hate to interrupt," Joey ignored Yami's disbelieving look, "but you guys had better get going, before Miss Ridgemont comes back. You got her permission, but if you're still here when she returns, she's sure to want to keep her two new 'stars' where she can see them." He grinned at Yugi and Ryou and then winked. "Go on! Get out of here already!" 

Yugi laughed softly. He was feeling much better now that his yami was with him. "Good point, Joey!" He smiled up at Yami. "Ryou and I got permission to watch the rest of the show from the audience!" 

Yami smiled. "Wonderful! In that case…" A moment later Yugi stood alone, the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck glowing faintly. 

As Yugi and Ryou headed for the stage stairs, Yugi suddenly stopped and turned back to Joey. "Hey, Joey! I nearly forgot to ask. What happened to the costumes?"

Joey grinned. "Well, I'll tell you, Yug, it was the weirdest thing. One minute they were all there, hanging on their rack. I looked through them and the next thing I knew there were a couple missing. Tristan and Téa were outside the dressing room so I grabbed them and came to find Miss Ridgemont to let her know."

"Uh huh. So… what do you suppose happened to the costumes?" Yugi grinned at his friend; sure that Joey and the others had done something deliberately to get Miss Ridgemont away. 

Joey looked thoughtful. "Gee, Yug, I don't know. I guess they could have fallen down and maybe gotten kicked under the dressing table or something." His eyes sparkled brightly as he grinned.

Yugi chuckled. "Thanks Joey, you're the best!" 

* * *

Yugi and Ryou settled into their seats and immediately sighed in relief. They were still feeling rather drained from their performance, so it felt good to be able to sit down. Naturally, their yamis immediately questioned their reaction. After a brief conversation, the Puzzle and Ring flashed and Bakura and Yami were in control. Their lights were now in their soul rooms, where they'd be able to rest until it was time to go home. 

Bakura glanced at Yami. "I hope our lights realise just how much they owe us for this."

Yami frowned slightly. "What do you mean? It's nothing more than a small favour."

Bakura shook his head and gestured to the stage, scowling. "You're forgetting. This means we'll have to sit through the rest of this show. Again."

Yami's eyes widened with shock, then closed as he groaned. "Oh Ra…"

* * *

Much later that night…

Yami sat by the window in Yugi's bedroom, staring out into the darkness. A gentle breeze fluttered the curtains and the spirit closed his eyes as he allowed the cool wind to wash over him. Opening his eyes again, he turned to look at his light. 

Yugi was curled up in his bed, sound asleep, with a sweet smile on his face. Yami watched him sleep for a moment, a slight smile curving his own lips as he remembered Yugi's gift. He wanted to do something similar for Yugi, but the song didn't really say what he wanted to say to his light. Then he thought of something. 

Yami gently eased himself onto the bed beside his little light. Yugi stirred at the movement and opened his eyes, a confused look crossing his face. "Yami… is something wrong?" 

"Your song… it doesn't say what I want to say to you. But Ryou's song does. May I?" He waited anxiously for his light's response. 

Yugi blinked sleepily, still not completely awake. "May you, what?" 

"The song that Ryou sang for Bakura. May I sing part of it for you?" Yami explained patiently.

Yugi blinked again as the words finally penetrated his mind. "You… you want to sing to me?" At Yami's nod, Yugi smiled shyly. "I'd like that. No, I don't mind if you use Ryou's song. It seems… right, somehow." He shifted until he was comfortable and could see Yami's face. 

Yami smiled. Leaning down, he began to sing very softly. He didn't need to open the mind-link. The words of the song already said exactly what he wanted to say. 

__

"I believe it's meant to be.   
I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me.   
Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Say my name - sun shines through the rain.   
A whole life so lonely,   
And then you come and ease the pain.   
I don't want to lose this feeling." 

As he finished singing, Yugi smiled up at his yami. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami smiled back at his light. "No, thank you, Yugi." He suddenly looked a little guilty. "I'm… sorry I woke you just for that. I… It just felt like the right time…" 

Yugi shook his head, his eyes starting to close as he fought sleep. "Don't be sorry, Yami. I wouldn't have missed that for anything." He blinked and looked up, still smiling. "Do you think you can sleep now?" 

"I will try. Goodnight, my light." 

"Goodnight, my darkness."

* * *

Ryou tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. A soft moan escaped his lips, drawing the attention of the shadowy figure sitting staring out the window. 

Bakura slowly stood and crossed to the bed, where he stared down at Ryou uncertainly. He could tell that Ryou was in the middle of one of his nightmares. He'd had them ever since Battle City. They were becoming less frequent, but they still had the power to make Ryou terrified of Bakura if he was woken in the middle of one. Bakura didn't like seeing his light like that. It brought back memories he was trying very hard to forget. But he couldn't just ignore Ryou's whimpers. 

He moved slowly, being very careful not to disturb Ryou too much in case he woke up. When he was finally sitting on the bed beside his light, Bakura paused, suddenly hesitant. It took another whimper from Ryou to convince him that it was necessary. Leaning over, he did something that he would never, ever, do when his light was anything but asleep or unconscious. 

He began to lightly stroke Ryou's hair. 

Usually, it helped, but tonight it didn't seem to be working. Bakura bit his lip, hesitating. There was one other thing that worked even better. On the really bad nights, and this seemed to be one of them, it was the only thing that would calm his light. But it was incredibly risky. If Ryou woke, he'd never hear the end of it! Still, Bakura had never been afraid of taking risks. 

The haunting melody of Yugi's song to Yami had been lingering in his mind all night, along with the realisation that it summed up perfectly how he felt. He allowed his mind to open, just a little. Just enough for Ryou to know that he was not alone, that he was safe. Softly, so that the sound wouldn't wake Ryou, Bakura began to sing to his unsettled light.

__

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,   
But I've got it all here in my heart.   
I want you to know I know the truth.   
I would be nothing without you." 

As Bakura sang, Ryou's restlessness began to ease. By the time Bakura's voice faded into silence again, Ryou was sleeping peacefully, the slightest of smiles on his face. 

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief and lay back as a wave of tiredness washed over him. It had been a long day. Not to mention a painful one. If he'd been forced to listen to even one more performance in the talent show that night, he would have sent everyone in the auditorium to the Shadow Realm. He glanced over at his light and smiled as he remembered Ryou's gift to him. 

It had been worth it.

The End


End file.
